Untitled
by ShadowEvinna
Summary: After Akitos death, some of the Sohmas decided to venture out and deveop a free spirit. But when tragedy strikes so suddenly, the Sohma's are in even more grave danger and Tohru is the cause! Who would threaten Tohru if Akito is gone?
1. Default Chapter

Author Disclaimer: I own no Fruits Basket characters, nor the show. Nothing more to say, so read on ^^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Things were pretty different lately. Ever since Akito had passed away, the Sohma family seemed to be farther apart than ever. Some of the Sohma's had disappeared and had not been heard from for a long time. Some thought that they had felt the spirit of freedom from Akitos control and went off to do whatever they wanted with their lives. But others stayed in a solemn mood. In the house of Shigure though, things were only a bit different, but some things would never change. Hate would be hate, and love would be love.  
  
***  
  
There she goes again. She's going to stay after school with that annoying rat. What's so special about him anyway? I thought that her and me would have at least had a closer relationship after she saw the true me...but, I guess nothing's really changed. He is more sweet and compassionate towards her anyway...I'm really nothing compared to him.  
  
The boy turned and started to head out of the school doors. He walked silent and angry as always. Some of the girls would consider him cute, but a lot of them knew what he was really like. They saw how he acted and tried their best just to stay out of his way. Sometimes he wanted things that way, but other times...he just wished he had...someone to hold onto.  
  
"KYO!"  
  
His crimson eyes widened and he turned his head to the voice he knew all too well. Tohru Honda was running his way, waving for him to stop for her. This was something new. Usually, she stayed after school to wait for Yuki, the class president, but now she was about to join him on his way home. He almost smiled, but didn't want anyone to see. His smile was reserved for one person only, and that was Tohru.  
  
She stopped just in front of him, trying to catch her breath. When she stopped panting, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and her sweet smile. Kyo wanted to smile back but didn't. Instead, he spoke coldly to her.  
  
"What do you want? I thought you were going to waste your time with that stupid rat."  
  
Tohru's smile faded and Kyo knew instantly that he'd made a mistake. She lowered her eyes to the floor and spoke softly.  
  
"Well, Yuki said that he didn't need me to stay after today, so I wanted...I wanted to walk home with you...if that's ok..."  
  
DARN IT! Why do I have to be so obnoxious?! I mean, sure she's only walking home with me today cause that damn rat doesn't need her around, but I should at least be thankful she is walking home with me at all.  
  
Kyo unthinkingly reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder. Tohru looked up at him, surprised. Kyo stuttered a little before finding any words to say.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so, well, mean...arrg, I'm just so...GAH! Why do I have to be so...*sigh* forget it. Let's just go."  
  
Tohru stared at him for a while, and then smiled again. She took his hand off her shoulder and noticed that his hair looked a little funny today. She giggled a little and brushed some of the orange strands out of his face.  
  
"If you want, I can help you do your hair in the morning if it's giving you trouble."  
  
Kyo said nothing, so Tohru took his hand and started to walk along side him. Kyo blushed a little, noticing that some people were staring. Kyo only smirked. He didn't care about what they thought. He only knew that no matter what he thought of Tohru, she would always be along side him like she is now. He felt so lucky to have a friend like her.  
  
As soon as they walked in the door of the Sohma house, the noise was already beginning.  
  
"SHIGURE!!!"  
  
Kyo and Tohru sweat dropped as a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on the floor, crying like someone had just died. Tohru ran up to her and bent down next to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you ok?"  
  
The woman looked at her and only continued crying. Tohru fell back as the woman got up and started yelling out to...no one.  
  
"WHY?! Why do you torture me like this Shigure!? I only want you to finish ONE MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE! Is that so much to ask?! WAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Tohru only sat there and tried to comfort the woman. Kyo, on the other hand, took the woman by the collar and threw her out into the front yard. He then proceeded to close the door and walk up to his room. Tohru grabbed his arm right before he reached the stairs. He turned his head and saw her smiling at him.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a half hour."  
  
Kyo nodded and continued up the stairs. As he turned the corner where the broom closet was, the closet door suddenly opened and something fell on Kyo. From down stairs, Tohru heard a thump, and shortly after, a yell. She ran up quickly to see what was wrong.  
  
"KYO? Are you ok? I heard a..."  
  
She stopped when she saw Kyo lying flat his back, his eyes wide with horror and anger. On him was an older man with short black hair and black eyes, rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously.  
  
"Sorry about that Kyo. I was hiding from that woman you saw downstairs and when I wanted to get out of the closet, my foot got caught in the mop and then, well, here I am."  
  
Kyo immediately shoved the older man off him and jumped up, red and steamed.  
  
" Shigure, you sick dog! Get offa me! Why don't you just fire her or something?! EVERYONE JUST LOVES TO MAKE ME MAD! JEEEZ!"  
  
Kyo then proceeded to stomp up to his room, and slammed the door. Tohru could onLY laugh a little while Shigure got up, brushing the dust off himself. He saw Tohru and smiled, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Well well, sweet Tohru. Are you going to prepare some delicious dinner for us? Why don't I help you?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT ANY DINNER IF YOU'RE GOING TO TOUCH IT!!!" Kyo yelled from his room.  
  
Shigure and Tohru both laughed. Tohru then walked towards the kitchen, looking back at Shigure.  
  
"No thanks Shigure. I can do it myself. Why don't you work on your novel so that when that lady comes back, she'll be happy. Or you can help Kyo with his homework."  
  
Shigure knew that both those choices would lead to him being miserable. He turned and walked into the living room.  
  
"Maybe I'll just see what's on TV."  
  
Tohru smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"KYO! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Tohru carefully set all the plates and cups on the table, along with the food. Kyo walked into the room casually. Glad he finally calmed down, Tohru thought.  
  
"Ooooo, what are we having tonight?" Shigure sang as he danced in and sat down at the table. Tohru smiled and pulled the top off the pot.  
  
"Leeks." she said proudly.  
  
"OK, I'm outta here. I'll just get take out." Kyo got up from the table and started to walk out of the room, when Tohru spoke again.  
  
"OH! I'm so sorry Kyo! I forgot that you hate leeks! Oh, why did I do that!? I'm so stupid!"  
  
Both Kyo and Shigure froze. Shigure gave Kyo a "look". He'd done it again. Kyo sighed and walked over to Tohru, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Umm, well I guess I could try a few...I mean, you went through all the trouble..."  
  
Tohru lifted her head and looked at him. He sat back down and spoke again without looking at her.  
  
"And, you're not stupid...you're very smart, and..."  
  
Then he remembered Shigure was in the room, staring at him interestedly. Kyo immediately stopped talking and poured some leeks into his bowl, eyeing it disguistedly. Tohru and Shigure did the same, and the three of them ate happily.  
  
Tohru began to notice that it was growing to be really late. She wondered why Yuki wasn't home yet. She knew that Shigure looked a little worried too, but Kyo was not at all. Kyo and Yuki never really got along well, considering Kyo was the zodiac cat, and Yuki was the zodiac rat. But she loved both very much.  
  
"Wonder where Yuki could be..."  
  
Tohru looked over at Shigure who was now standing and staring out the window. Kyo said nothing. Tohru got up and joined Shigure.  
  
"Yah, I wonder..."  
  
She wasn't able to finish because of a ringing. Tohru turned her head and ran over to where the phone was.  
  
"I'll get it!" she called.  
  
She ran into the next room, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Tohru Honda speaking. Huh? Yes, this is the Sohma household...what..."  
  
Kyo and Shigure peeked from around the corner of the room when Tohru stopped speaking. Tohru stood there for a few minutes not saying anything. They could see her hand shaking as she held the phone and then they heard he make a small gasping sound. Finally, after about five or six minutes, they heard Tohru choke out some words.  
  
"Y..yes, I'm still h..here...y...yes, he'll c...come down right away...g..goodbye..."  
  
She hung up the phone ever so slowly and turned around to face Kyo and Shigure. They both gave her confused and anxious looks. Her voice trembled as she spoke two horrible words.  
  
"Y...Yuki's....dead..."  
  
Kyo and Shigure's eyes widened. Tohru could no longer hold herself up, and she collapsed on the floor, hearing Kyo call out her name as she blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author: OHHH NOOO! Poor Yuki ;_; Believe me, this is for a reason so don't stress. Anyhoo, just keep reading and you'll find out what happens next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I just want to make it known that I don't hate or dislike Yuki. That's not what this fic is about. Anyhoo, that's all. Thanx for the review! ***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tohru slowly opened her eyes and saw Kyo sitting next to her. She focused her vision and looked around a bit more to see that she was in her room. Shigure had just opened the door and walked in with a wet rag and some more leek stew. When he saw that Tohru was awake, he sighed with relief. Kyo also did the same. Shigure walked over to Tohru and set the rag down on her forehead and sat down. No one said anything. Finally, Shigure spoke.  
  
"Tohru...are...are you sure you heard them say that Yuki was de...dead?"  
  
Tohru said nothing and only nodded her head. Shigure lowered his eyes to the floor sadly. Kyo suddenly got up and stomped out of the room. Shigure could feel the rage flowing from his body and watched from the window as he ran out of the house and slammed his hands into the dirt.  
  
Kyo just sat there, staring at his hands and the blood trickling down from them. He couldn't believe it...he wouldn't believe it...he would not believe that Yuki could die. Not the Yuki who always beat him when they fought...not the Yuki who seemed to be the wisest of the Sohma family members. Sure Kyo hated him, but...did he really want him dead?  
  
"Yuki...no, you won't be dead...you coward...you can't die before I beat you...you CAN'T!" (Sounds like something Vegeta would say....anyhoo, carry on)  
  
Shigure walked outside and stopped right in back of Kyo. He set his hand down on Kyo's shoulder only to have it shoved away. Kyo stood up and eyed him angrily.  
  
"Yuki's not dead...HE'S NOT!"  
  
Shigure's face only saddened more, and he realized just how much of Yuki's prescence they took for granted. Now, they would never feel his prescence again. Kyo grabbed Shigure by the shirt and yelled in his face.  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME!? HE'S NOT DEAD!"  
  
Shigure watched sadly as tears started coming to Kyo's eyes. Now he knew that Kyo never hated Yuki enough to want him dead. Every Sohma family member was just as important to someone as another. No Sohma could hate another because...because they were the only one's who could understand what the other was going through.  
  
Kyo just stared at Shigure as he looked up at Kyo with a face of pure sorrow. Kyo slowly let go of Shigure and fell to his knees. It's...it's true...he's gone...he's dead and there's no way of denying it now...even Shigure sees this...but...but how can it be?! WHO WOULD DO THIS?!  
  
Kyo felt Shigure put a palm on his head as he cried softly.  
  
"HOW CAN IT BE?!"  
  
***  
  
Every Sohma showed up to Yuki's funeral. No one knew quite from where, but every Sohma showed up, and every Sohma cried. Tohru was the only non-Sohma family member there, but some could tell she was one of the ones that was taking this the hardest. The color had disappeared from her eyes and face and she hardly said anything.  
  
The other two people who was greatly affected by this, were Ayame and Hatsuharu. Ayame was Yuki's older brother who looked nothing like Yuki. Yuki had short purple hair and violet eyes, and Ayame had long silver hair and yellow eyes. Ayame and Yuki never got too close due to the fact that they never really saw eachother that much and had almost nothing in common. But today, Ayame was wishing they had become closer. For the first time in a long time, Ayame was brought to tears. And they were sincere tears.  
  
Hatsuharu was a tall boy with short silver and black spiky hair and black eyes. He loved Yuki. Yes, this was little strange, but Yuki was the only one who gave him comfort when he was younger. But he cared for Yuki so much, and swore revenge on whoever did this to him.  
  
When the funeral was over, only Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru stayed after everyone left. Kyo and Shigure really didn't want to stay any longer, but Tohru just stood staring at the spot where Yuki had been buried. She just couldn't believe it...now, she would never...never see him again, or hear his voice. She would never go with him to the secret base (Where Yuki kept his fruits and vegetable garden) and she would never hear him address her by "Miss Honda" ever again. She felt so lost...  
  
She suddenly felt an arm around her and saw Kyo looking at her sadly. She was turned around by him and led to the car where Shigure was waiting. She took one last look at Yuki's grave before finally breaking down into tears that she had kept held back for so long.  
  
***  
  
Days had passed since the burial of Yuki Sohma, but things had gotten no better. The house seemed to be abandoned since no one had even made a sound. Tohru still worked around the house, but she found no joy in her work anymore. Shigure was unable to write his novel more than ever, and Kyo spent all his time on the roof of the house, never coming down. He didn't even come down to eat, which made Shigure worried.  
  
Tohru would venture down to the secret base once in a while, but noticed that Yuki's plants were dying. That only made her more depressed. Her friends at school noticed her depression too. But who could blame her? First her mother dies, and then her best friend that some suspected of being more than just a friend to her, Yuki. Not only that, but almost all the girls in school were sinking in their grades and becoming depressed as well, for their prince was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Tohru? Oh Tohru?"  
  
Shigure wandered down the empty halls of the house, trying to find Tohru everywhere. He found her sitting on her bed in her room, staring into the abyss. Shigure couldn't take it, seeing her like this. His face saddened and he walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He said nothing for a long time.  
  
"...Tohru...."  
  
Tohru didn't even blink. He sadly continued.  
  
"Tohru listen...I know that...that losing someone you love dearly hurts...and you know that all too well. But...but what do you think...what do you think Yuki would say if he saw you like this?"  
  
Tohru lifted her head a bit, but still said nothing. Shigure lost it completely at seeing her sadness and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her lightly and raised his voice a bit.  
  
"LISTEN TOHRU. Yuki is gone! There's no changing that! But there's no way that I'm going to let you sit here, in my house, everyday with no happiness in your heart! I want you to be cheerful and lively again! When you don't smile, it's easy to get depressed. When you came into our lives, it seemed as if some of the weight we Sohma's bore was lifted because you made us happy, and you asked for nothing in return! We need you Tohru! We need you to be happy again! Without your cheerful attitude and high spirits...Yuki would probably have run away..."  
  
Some color came back to Tohru's aqua blue eyes as she listened.  
  
"Yuki was...he was so fed up with everything...he just wanted to run away from it all. But...but you were there Tohru...when you came, he changed. He began to see the good inside of him, and that's what you do. You make us all feel like we have a purpose and we shouldn't just wallow in our own self pity because we're cursed! Tohru...please...smile for us again..."  
  
Tohru blinked a few times, and slowly turned her head to look at Shigure. He eyes widened in realization and she began to see how much pain she was causing, just because she wouldn't move on. Shigure was right. Yuki would have probably been so disappointed in her for acting this way.  
  
Tohru slowly smiled and tears formed in her eyes. Without thinking, she jumped on Shigure, and he vanished in a puff of smoke. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Shigures clothes on the floor, and a dog sitting in his place. She sighed and started to gather up his clothes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shigure..."  
  
The dog shook his head.  
  
"It's ok Tohru, you were just so happy and you weren't thinking that..."  
  
"No no...I mean, I'm sorry I was such a pest...and I had you and Kyo worrying about me and everything. I should have at least tried to take some responsibility like an adult, but instead, I acted like a helpless child. I know that Yuki meant just as much to you as he did to me, and I should have tried to at least do what he would have wanted. I'm sorry..."  
  
Shigure put his paw (XD) on Tohru's leg and sighed.  
  
"Tohru, you've given us so much, that you don't need to apologize. If Yuki were here right now, he would be happy too. Let's hope he is happy where he is..."  
  
At that moment, Shigure changed back to a human, while Tohru tried to shield her eyes from his naked form. Shigure got up and walked to his room to find some more clothes.  
  
Kyo watched from the window at Tohru's happiness coming back, but that didn't help him too much. He didn't understand why he was so lifeless without that rat around. He hated him right? Or...did he consider him to actually be...a friend?  
  
Kyo's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he saw something move from behind some tree's on the hill overlooking their house. He almost got up, but shrugged it off.  
  
...Yuki was my friend....  
  
The figure clothed in black stared at the little house below him and saw a girl come out from it. She had started to hang some clothes out to dry. The figure smirked and turned, his long cape trailing behind him as he muttered some words.  
  
"Tohru Honda...I will make you pay..."  
  
***  
  
Author: EEEEEK! Suspense! Who can it be? If Akito is dead then it can't be him...can it? Find out and keep reading! 


End file.
